Tell Me You Love Me
by thesouleaterwriter
Summary: Maka and Soul have been hiding their love from each other for a long time now, but on this night, a simple storm changes it all. SoulxMaka LEMONS LEMONS LEMONNSSS! Warning: Mild language in beginning, but may get more intense later, if you know what I mean.. ;)


Tell Me You Love Me

Chapter 1~

Maka and Soul were sitting on the couch. Soul was watching some action movie, while Maka was deep in thought from the book she was reading. Maka was a beautiful 16 year old girl, with her same shoulder-length ash blond hair, gorgeous long legs, and finally, puberty had caught up to her. She know had average sized breasts, which guys found attractive, and curves that would make any guy fall for her. Soul had grown a lot in the past few years. He was now 5'11, with Maka only being 5'6. His snow white hair still hung in his face, which Maka found quite attractive. He had abs, which Maka just loved, and his voice had also gotten deeper. Soul and Maka were both secretly in love with the other, they just didn't want to tell the other partner because it could ruin their relationship completely.

As Soul flipped back in forth through the channels, he looked over at Maka. His eyes trailed down her whole body. He was completely attracted to her. When any guy would give her so much as a look, he'd flip out. "Maka's mine." He'd say, making Maka blush. However the young brunette only thought it was just an act. As he kept looking, Maka noticed, and said, "Soul, what are you looking at?" He blushed and turned his attention back to the T.V. "N-nothing." 'Damn, why did I stutter.. it's obvious now.' Maka had started wearing clothes that showed more skin, she wasn't embarrased of her image anymore. She wore usually shorts that would stop at mid thigh, cami's and tank tops. "Oh." The girl said. She started blushing too. All of a sudden, the power went out. A crack of lightning was heard from outside. "Damnit.." The young weapon looked out the window. "It's really bad out there. I was in the middle of my movie too." Another blast of lighting made the little apartment shake. Maka started panting. She hated storms. Hated them. Soul didn't know this, even though they were partners, Maka hadn't told him about her secret fear. Soul looked over at Maka. "Hey, you okay?" "Y-yeah I'm-" Another boom of thunder. Maka squeaked, and put her head in her knees. Soul walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. He began to rub her back, trying to comfort her. "It's okay. It's just a storm." Maka looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears. She without thinking wrapped her arms around the weapon, and buried her face in his chest. Soul chuckled, and began stroking her hair. He wrapped his arms around the meister's back, so that there was no space in between their bodies. Maka's breathing slowed down, but Soul could feel her heart, it was racing.

"Maka, I need to tell you something." He stroked her back. "I uh.. I just want to tell you.." He grimaced at his words. "Shut up and kiss me already." Maka looked up at him, completely serious. Without thinking she smashed her lips against his. Soul smirked in the kiss, and moved his hands down to her waist. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, and unexpectedly stuck her tongue in between the weapon's parted lips, exploring his mouth. Soul responded back by licking her tongue, as their tongues fought for dominance. 'Oh my God.. these clothes.. they're so hot..' The young meister thinks to herself. 'If only I could..' Soul raises the young brunettes shirt a little bit, exposing her lower back and abdomen. He trails his long fingers up the girl's back, feeling her shoulders, and hips. The weapon then breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting to their lips. He moves his mouth down to her neck, and begins sucking at the tender skin, which causes a moan to escape from the meister's mouth. Soul smirked at hearing his partner's moan. He wanted to hear what other noises she could make. He started to nip at the skin. She moaned again, louder this time. She knew this was going to be a bruise, which would mark Maka, as Soul's. "More.. Soul.." He smirked, then stopped. "First tell me you love me." She impatiently but adorably squirmed, "I love you.. I love you so much." She said in desperation. Maka wanted desperately to change positions. She boldly got up and sat Soul down on the couch and sat on his lap. "Soul.. I'm-I'm hot." She says pulling at her garments, now sticking to her skin. Soul smirks and pulls at the thin fabric. Maka starts panting again. "Soul.. take it off." He smirks and obeys. He pulls the garment over the meister's head, which reveals a black lingerie bra. The bulge in his pants grows larger just seeing his meister in this vulnerable state. Maka tugs at Soul's shirt. "This needs to come off too." He swiftly removes the garment from over his head, and tosses it on the floor. He pulls Maka closer and starts to kiss her again, this time full of lust and passion. She traces her finger along his chest and abdomen, satisfied at how his tight abs would relax and then breath again with her touch. She traces the scar from Crona, and removes her lips from his, to drag her tongue down to his neck. It was her turn to pleasure him. She trails her tongue along the tender skin, down to his collar bone. She licks the skin in between the bone, and Soul lets out a deep moan. He traces invisible lines down her back, and tugs at her bra strap. Maka nips at the sensitive skin, and Soul lets out another moan, the bulge in his pants growing with every stroke of her tongue. She trails her tongue down his amazingly toned chest, to his impressive abs, and to the waistband of his jeans. In a flash, she pulls off her athletic shorts, leaving her in black lingerie bra and panties. Soul gulped in lust at the sight. Soul tugged at her bra, Maka tugged at his jeans. In unison, they both said, "Off."

**Haha there it is! My first chapter of my first ever Fanfic! Yes yes, I know you children are eager for more, but don't worry! The next chapter will be full out LEMON! Yes I said it, LEMON! So be excited because it doesn't end here.. mwhaaa.. thanks for reading!**

**~Caroline**


End file.
